


Redneck and an Irish Girl

by The_Multi_Fandom_Writer



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Another pre-Wattpad story that I wrote., F/M, I hate doing tags., I've never written smut. 0_0, Maybe a little smut on this fiction if I feel like it., Why am I making tags if I don't like making them??, Will add more relationships when I get to them.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/The_Multi_Fandom_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlín moved from Boston when the 'Saints of Boston' stuff went down and she had to get out of town. She ended up moving to a small town in Georgia and met the Dixons. </p><p>When the apocalypse happens and Caitlín gets separated from her husband, what is she going to do? Will she even find Daryl? Will she ever see her best friends the MacManus brother again? Read and find out. </p><p>I'm bad with descriptions so please kind of ignore this and just read the story if you may please. I will try updating it as often as I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Caitlín Rose O'Connel was best friends with Connor and Murphy MacManus since Ireland. They grew up together as their families lived next door to one another and the three of them where the same age, only Caitlín was a few months younger than them. Caitlín always thought that she would end up marrying one of the boys but as time went on their friendships became more and more like siblings. 

When Caitlín was fourteen her mother died from a head on collision. The driver who hit Caitlín's mom had fallen asleep at the wheel. Caitlín felt like she had nowhere to go, no family to live with and no father that could take her in and love her and comfort her like one should. Connor and Murphy's mom decided that since Caitlín had no other family she could live with that Caitlín could live with her. 

When Caitlín, Connor and Murphy turned while the 'Saints of Boston' stuff was going on. She was known as the third Saint even though no one actually knew she was a women. After Connor and Murphy's dad came back they wouldn't let her go into the courtroom to kill Rocco's murderer. After they killed their man she fled to a small town in Georgia and covered her Irish brogue but kept her hair color. She kept tabs on the brothers but never went to them to make sure they stayed safe. Even though that Connor and Murphy's dad was the third saint it it was Caitlín. She stayed in America but moved from Boston Massachusetts to Maycomb County Georgia.

A while after Caitlín had moved to her new home town she had met the Dixon brothers and became friends with both brothers. She was able to make Meryl be nice when she was around. Daryl was her boyfriend, and they where together for four years out of the eight she's known them for. They where also engaged for a couple months when she heard about someone trashing her and her best friends name in Boston, and she went back and helped them restore order back to the name of 'The Saints of Boston'.

"CONNOR, MURPHY, DA!" Caitlín said her Irish accent sounded foreign to her. When she met Connor and Murphy's dad the first time he didn't like the idea of being call Mr. MacManus so instead he had Caitlín call him Da since her and the boy where like siblings. They where in a middle of a fire fight and she had to leave before the cops got there. She ducked behind a table with Connor. "I need ta leave or else I won't be able to see Daryl again." She says out of breath and in pain from her wounds. Daryl knew nothing about the life she had in Boston except the few stories that She would tell from Connor being kicked in the balls by the one lady in the meat packing plant, to the multitude of fights shes had to break the boys apart from before they hurt each pther two bad because they always argued about who was older.

"Go. Murph and I 'ill cover ya. Go home to ya fiance." Connor said as he kissed the top of Caitlín's head with tears brimming in his eyes. Connor didn't want to admit it, but he wished that he and Caitlín had more time to spend together as she was like the little sister they had never had.

"Connor's right Cait. You go ta go." Murphy said hugging Caitlín. She then kissed the brothers on the cheek and made a run for it. One guy came out and was about to shoot Caitlín when Connor and Murphy's father jumped out and took the bullets. Caitlín ran and got down the block when the cops arrived arresting both Murphy and Connor.

Caitlín arrived home that day from driving like a mad man the whole way avoiding cops and other people alike. When she arrived at her house neither Daryl nor Meryl's truck where in the driveway meaning that it was just her for a few hours until Daryl stops by on his way home from work.

Caitlín went to her bathroom grabbing everything she needed for stitches. By the time Caitlín was done giving herself stitches and digging bullets out of herself she was cleaned up and still without a shirt when he heard footsteps behind her. She spun around and saw Daryl standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

"It's not wha' it looks 'ike." Caitlín says forgetting to cover up her accent.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like my fiancé just got inta a fucking fire fight!" Daryl was pissed and confused. "An' when the hell did ya get a accent?"

"Daryl. I'm Irish. I really did go ta see me brothers. I just wanted ta fit in the town so I covered up me accent to make it bette'." Caitlín tried explaining. She had told Daryl about her friends who she grew up with and where basically her brothers. 

"Tha' don't explain why you look 'ike ya got into a gun fight." Daryl said still seething from seeing the women he loves hurt.

"Can ya keep a secret Daryl?" Caitlín asked her broug coming out more. Daryl nodded and crossed his arms waiting for her to tell her secret. "Me brothers and I are not wha' everyone thinks. You know the 'Saints of Boston'?" Daryl nodded saying yes that he knew. "I was one. I was ta third Saint. I was the one who everyone thought was the guy who went an' shot tha' mobster in court. An' once again I don' know what's happening ta me brothers because I left them in the middle of a fire fight to come back 'ere." Caitlín was trying to fight back the tears that where threatening to fall down her face. "They made me go. I didn't want to but I had ta. Their da got shot saving me." Caitlín could no longer hold in the tears and she started sobbing forgetting that she was in just a bra and ripped jeans with combat boots.

"Hey, hey. It's gonna be okay. 'Right?" Daryl Said giving Caitlín a hug.

"Please don' tell anyone. I don' want people to fin' out."

"I promise ya nothin's gonna happen ta ya." Daryl promised and was true to his word. They never told Meryl what happened and dyed her hair to black and cut it to her shoulders and she got contacts that made her eyes brown instead of a vibrant blue they normally are.

Daryl and Caitlín got married a few weeks later and where happy but scared that someone will try to find Caitlín and try to kill her.

Year later a virus broke out while Caitlín was at work at a nearby Diner where she's a waitress. Someone came into the store with a chunk missing out of her neck and growling. They attacked one of the customers scaring Caitlín. She ran out of the diner and started running towards her house where she was met with it empty and a body on the ground covered in blood. Caitlín thought it was Daryl until she noticed the clothing. It wasn't Daryl's. Daryl wore his usual flannel shirt without the sleeves jeans with stains and his boots. This person was wearing a blue Polo shirt and khaki's with sneakers.

Caitlín breathed a sigh of relief knowing Daryl was okay. She ran to her a Daryl's room and saw her hunting bag packed with a note on top of a change of clothes next to her bag saying this.

Caitlín.  
Merle and I are fine. I went to the diner but decided to leave this for you just encase you ran here and noticed us gone. We're going to the lake where I asked you to marry me. If you're alive and reading this I love you forever please know that.

P.s. got get scratched or bit. These things aren't human and can only die by getting stabbed or shot in the brain. Stay safe and stay alive.  
Daryl.

Caitlín changed her cloths and grabbed a case that she had under her and Daryl's bed with all her weapons from her time as a saint and some rope. Caitlín chuckled at the rope remembering Murphy and Conner's fight over the rope.

She grabbed all the weapons left it he house and noticed half of the M.R.E.s where in her bag along with bottles of water. She put other clothing she needed and ran out of her house running towards the lake behind their house a ways in the woods. When she got there she saw more bodies there but no Daryl or Merle.

Daryl didn't want to go but after seeing the diner he raced to the lake and waited until more of the infected came by and Merle made Daryl leave saying Caitlín was dead. Neither of them believed it but had to leave. Caitlín was a sister to Meryl and was glad that his little brother wad happy with Caitlín. Daryl was crushed that his wife might be dead buy still fought Merle until Merle dragged Daryl into the truck and driving towards Atlanta leaving there small town for good.


	2. Chapter 2 - Woods, A Girl and Gunshot Wound

Caitlín's been running around the woods hiding in trees hunting for food and water for the entire langth of the apocalypse.

As she was running through the woods from a horde that came from the highway when she heard a scream coming from the highway and saw a little girl running from two walkers with a man dressed in a sheriff's uniform following after her. The little girl ran into Caitlín and they both fell with an 'omph'.

Caitlín grabbed her knife and threw it past the sheriff's head into one of the two walkers head making it drop on the floor. Rick ran past Caitlín and to Sophia who was holding onto Caitlín and ran to a pond with a tree with roots for covering.

"You come with me." Rick said growling at Caitlín. "Sophia stay here you'll be safe." Rick said in a more gentle voice.

"Uh, excuse me but I'm staying 'ere to protect the lass you go and kill the walkers." Caitlín said crossing her arms. Rick grabbed Caitlín and dragged her away from the pond to the other walker that was getting closer.

"I said no." Caitlín said her Irish accent getting stronger with her anger. Caitlín threw her fist and connecting with Rick's jaw and ran back towards Sophia's hiding place. When Caitlín got there she noticed Sophia wasn't there. Caitlín followed Her tracks to a tree with a piece of Sophia's shirt on it. Caitlín looked up and saw Sophia in the tree hugging her knees to her chest.

"Sweetheart why don' ya come down 'ere I'll keep ya safe I promise." Caitlín said startling Sophia.

Sophia climbed down the tree and hugged Caitlín and started crying. "I want my mom." Sophia said crying more.

"And I'll get ya ta your mom I promise."

Caitlín said rubbing Sophia's back. Caitlín stared humming a Irish song while she picked up the young girl and started following her own tracks back towards the pond but got even more lost and found her way to a farm house where an elderly man was working with a horse when he saw Caitlín and Sophia come from the trees.

"Where any of you bit?" He asked.

Caitlín shook her head no. "I was runnin' in the woods from a hoard of the dead when I head a scream so I followed it and I found 'er about to get eaten by the walkers so I killed them and saved 'er." The elderly man nodded his head.

"Where you headed right now?" He asked.

"To the highway. That's where she said her mama is sir." Caitlín said. It may be the apocalypse but she still used her manners.

"You can stay here for as long as you can to recover. My names Hershel." The man introduced himself.

"Caitlín Ann Dixon sir." Caitlín and Hershel both walked to the farm house with Sophia still asleep.

"Where ya from? If ya don' mind me askin'." Hershel asked.

"Ireland originally. Then I moved to Boston with my two best friends. Then after a couple years I moved to Georgia and met my husband. He was me best friend at first then I fell in love wit' 'im." Caitlín explained while they continued walking. Hershel listened to the Irish women talk about her husband and had a look like she just descovered that she was in love with him even though they have been together for six years and almost two of then they where married.

Sophia woke up a couple hours later when it was almost dark out side. They decided to stay the night and in the morning go to the highway to get Sophia back to her mother and go on her way to try and find Daryl and her brothers. Caitlín talked to Hershel's daughter Maggie and becoming instant friends. Sophia was having a fun time with Beth being girls while Hershel was listening to both of his girls laughing.

While Maggie and Caitlín where talking outside they saw an outline of four people running towards the farm house, and one of them holding a boy of no more than twelve or thirteen with a gun shot wound to his stomach. Maggie called for Hershel Caitlín noticed that the same man she saw in the forest that day with Sophia was there holding the young boy.

"Was he bit?" Hershel said asking the same question he did to Caitlín.

"No. Shot. By your man." Rick responded.

Hershel took the boy and put him in the room down the hall and started working on the boy. After Maggie left to get Carl's mom, Rick's wife when Rick grabs Caitlín by her shirt and pins her to the wall.

"Where the fuck is the little girl you went to get? Answer me!" Rick yelled.

Caitlín breathed in and out calming herself down. "Let go of me before I hurt ye." Caitlín says in her southern accent. "The little girl. Sophia, She's safe. I found her in a tree and I went to go back to the highway but I found this place. Hershel was going to let us stay the night the. Then I was going to go too the highway and get her ta her mama." Caitlín explains. "I don't want ta cause trouble 'cause all I'm trying to do is find my husband and my brothers." Rick let's go of Caitlín and shakes his head.

Rick looks at her after a minute. "Where is she?" He asks.

"Upstairs asleep. I can help your boy, I went to school to be a nurse." Caitlín said. Rick looked at Caitlín wide-eyed.

Caitlín ran past her and into Carl's room and started helping Hershel. A little bit later Caitlín came out after stopping and wrapping the wound for Hershel so when Shane and Otis got back from the high school he could do the surgery. She was cleaning of blood when a woman with long brown hair and skinny came in the house screaming for Carl.

Rick came down and took her to Carl's room where they stayed. A bit later Caitlín heard a motorcycle engine coming towards the house. Maggie went outside.

"Did you shut the gate?" There where a few other words then a black man (not being raciest so don't even try it) with a large cut in his arm and a Asian looking kid that looked no more then twenty three. "Caitlín. Since dad's busy can you please take care of T-Dog?" Maggie asks looking at him. He looked like he was in so much pain all he could do was nod his head. Caitlín smiled while guiding T-Dog into a room next to Carl's and grabbed stuff to clean and sanitize his wound so she could stitch it up.

"This will sting a bit." Caitlín say pouring the hydrogen peroxide, rubbing alcohol mix onto his wound cleaning it. T-Dog hisses in pain clenching his teeth. "Almost done sir." T-Dog looks at

"How many times have you done this before?" He asks curious.

"More then I can count. Just thank your luck stars that after getting shot you need to have one of your brothers and a friend pin you down and have the other brother get the bullet out then use an iron to cauterize your wound." Caitlín says remembering all of it. "Let me tell you. That hurts like a bitch." T-Dog laughs. Caitlín and T-Dog start joking a bit the whole hour it takes to do his stitches.

"What's your husbands name?" T-Dog asks.   
"Huh?" She asks confused. "Oh, sh- sorry I was out of it a bit." Caitlín says with a small laugh. "His names Daryl Dixon. He was my best friend before we dated. Sweetest guy I ever known." Caitlín says like she was a teenage girl talking about her first love. "I hope to find him soon."

T-Dog is shocked by Caitlín's words but still looks at her with a warm smile and tells her that she hoped she would be able to find Daryl.

"Me too." Caitlín whispered. "Me too."


	3. Dixon Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Caitlín are finally reunited. (Sorry that this is moving fast I will be slowing down the chapters now so that there is more story line)

Shane was still not back from the high school and Daryl was sitting by his motorcycle cleaning his arrows thinking about Caitlín and all the memories they had shared is the years they've known each other. They both always got in trouble but it was from mostly bailing Merle out of what ever he had done. The thing Daryl lingered on the most about was that him andCaitlín where trying for a kid. Caitlín always thought that Daryl would make a wonderful father, a better one than the one he had growing up. A few weeks before the world went to shit Daryl had gone to the store and got a pregnancy test so Caitlín could take it when he got back. Sadly that was also around the time Daryl had to go and bail Merle out of jail because someone had told Merle that Daryl was nothing and theCaitlín was a good for nothing whore and promptly forgot about the box. When he did remember about it it was around the time Caitlín had been at work and the Walkers started roaming more and more causing everyone to go into a state of panic. Daryl regretted leaving but Merle had dragged him kicking a yelling his wives name until he couldn't no more.   
Daryl turns around and pulls out the box that he forgot to give his wife and looks at it with tears threatening to fall.  
"What is that?" Daryl jumps and turns around to see Dale who'd just switched shifts with Another person who he couldn't tell who it was since he was farther than he should be from the group.   
"Nothin'." Daryl says putting the box back into his back pack hoping the Dale would drop the subject and leave him be so he could feel like a failure on his own.  
Dale looks at him with a look that said he didn't believe Daryl when he said that it was nothing. "I've been wondering something." Dale said. "Where you married? I saw you looking at that ring around your neck few times when you would do watch so I was wondering." Dale trailed off.  
Daryl looks at Dale then back at the finger where his ring was suppose to be and sighed knowing that if he tried fighting this battle he would surely lose and would only confirm what Dale thought. "Her name 's Caitlín. She moved to Georgia from Boston about nine years ago. She was Merle and I's only friend. Merle was good he didn't do drugs, didn't drink a lot he was good." Dale sat down in front of Daryl and listened. "She changed me too. We started dating about two years into our friendship, and let me tell ya Merle was happy for us." Daryl smiled shocking Dale a bit but didn't show it scared that Daryl would go back into his shell and not talk anymore. "We got married almost three years ago. We where trying to have a child for over a year." Daryl says looking at dale squinting in the sunlight. " I actually had gone out a few weeks before this shit all happened and gotten a test for her but I got a call sayin' that Merle had beat the shit outa someone for talking shit 'boutCaitlín." Daryl smirked as he remembered his and Daryl's argument on the drive home. "Please don't tell anything to anyone because I don't want them to see me as soft and weak." Daryl asks Dale.  
Dale smiled softly knowing that it took a lot for Daryl to talk to someone that wasn't his brother and was even happy that it was him he had talked too. Dale puts his hands up. "What you tell me stays with me. I won't tell another soul." Dale stands up and puts his rifle on his shoulder before holding his hand out to help Daryl up to his feet. "Come on we need to leave." Dale says in his grandfathery way.   
"I wish I could've met this wonderful young lady of yours. I bet we would've gotten along well." Dale says as Daryl grabs his hand and lefts himself. "Thanks man. I'm sorry for everything I know if Caitlín found out about what Merle and I did to cause you trouble. I don't even want to know." Both Dale and Daryl chuckled. Everyone got in vehicles and drove to the farm.   
Caitlín was outside after changing from her bloody clothing to dark blue shorts, a black tank top with an eagle that had an American flag pattern, with a old red flannel, and her black combat boots with a knife in each boot and her pistol strapped to her waist, and a pack of cigarettes.  
Caitlín could hear the vehicles coming so she was waiting on the porch with her short black hair parted to the side with her natural rosy pink lips slightly parted showing her white teeth and her piercing blue eyes that could burn through someone's soul that had a cigarette lit between her slightly parted lips.  
Everyone parked and got out and as everyone started to everyone one by one as Rick, Glenn, T-Dog, Lori and everyone else came out but Maggie who was watching Carl.  
Daryl was in the back and couldn't hear who everyone was talking too and couldn't see the person that's leaning against the wall. All he could see was black hair and perfectly sun kissed skin.  
"Hey white girl why don't you tell us your full name?" T-Dog says making Caitlín blush. Daryl wanted to go up and introduce himself but decided to wait and not look like a fool.  
"My full name?" Daryl's head snapped up knowing exactly who had just spoke. He started pushing himself thought the small group and when he got to the front was when Caitlín turned her full body around so Daryl could see that the girl was the love of his life. "My full name is-" Daryl cut Caitlín off. "Caitlín Rose MacManus Dixon." Caitlín had taken the name of MacManus when she had turned eighteen after being raised by Connor and Murphy's mom all of her life. Everyone looked at Daryl like he had grown another head. All except Dale who smiled happy that these two people had finally found each other. Caitlín put her hands over her mouth as tears started coming down her face from happiness.  
"Daryl?" Caitlín asks not believing that she found him after all this time and forgot about everyone else that seemed to surround them looking at the reunited couple. "Oh, my god its you!" She ran and jumped off the porch and into his arms. Daryl spins her around laughing as he placed kisses on the top of her head and buries his face into her hair breathing in the intoxicating scent that was pure and simply Caitlín and he's missed her for so long that no one else mattered, nor did anyone's opinions matter. It was just Daryl and Caitlín in that moment.   
"I finally found you." Daryl mumbled not letting go of Caitlín scared that if he did she would disappear. Like all of this was some cruel dream and his one hope of happiness was going to be taken from him forever.  
"Yea' you did." Caitlín says crying relieved to have back her husband and best friend. She pulls back and kisses Daryl missing the feel of his lips against hers. The way his slightly chapped lips felt with her soft ones as they molded together perfectly, and moved in sync. After they pull back Shane is pulling into the farm from his run to the high school with everything needed for the surgery. Shane told Hershel about Otis and how he sacrificed himself so he could bring everything back to Hershel and save Carl. Hershel was upset about it and told everyone not to tell his wife until after the surgery.  
"Caitlín," Rick said when he and Lori where kicked out of Carl's room so Hershel could do the surgery. "Sophia's mom is here." Caitlín got the memo and went to go get Sophia from Beth's room and came back with her half asleep, but when she saw everyone she was surprised. Carol started crying as she hugged her once missing daughter then hugged Caitlín and thanked her what seemed to be a hundred times. Everyone else also thanked Caitlín, and went to sit and wait for Hershel to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're okay with the multiple one chapter books I keep on posting. I have so many works of fanfiction it's not even funny.


End file.
